


You are my sunshine

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets drugged and tells a few truths about Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

Hannibal Lecter was giggling. It was an unnerving sight thought the assembled people in the lab.  
He was normally so composed, and now he was clearly drunk or high.  
“Let me look at you,” said Beverly, wondering what had happened.  
“Yes. I like looking at people. Especially Will.,” said the doctor and looked wistful. “He looks so good whether he wears those horrible plaid clothes, or something more suitable. I’m taking him shopping some day for some decent garments. And his aftershave is dreadful. This must be rectified soon. “  
“Yes,” said Beverly and looked at the doctor’s pupils. “It’s some sort of narcotic substance. Do you recall anything unusual?”  
“No. A patient made me a most frightful drink. I think he drugged me. Will would never do that.”  
“Of course not,” said Price. “He’s sensible.”  
Graham was at a crime scene with Crawford.

“Yes,” agreed Lecter and swayed from side to side till Beverly made him sit down.  
“Will,” continued Lecter. “He’s so close to the ideal of manliness expressed in the statue of David. Especially his posterior.”  
Price laughed.  
Beverly shushed him.  
“I really value his company. It’s so easy to converse with him. He’s not like my patient Franklyn who’s so simpleminded. No, Will’s mind is a maze of intriguing riddles to unravel at leisure.”  
“Dr Lecter..” began Beverly.  
“So I am. Do you wish to discuss your problems ms. Katz? People talk to me about the most trivial things all the time. I get so weary of them. But not Will, of course. I want to lick him all over.”  
Beverly frowned and Zeller asked: “Should we film this?”  
“No,” said Jack who was in the doorway with Will.  
“Will, dearest Will,” said Hannibal and brightened. “I have missed you.”  
“You saw me this morning when you brought me breakfast,” said Will.  
“Yes. I’ve tried to get you into my bed for weeks now.”  
“Um, Hannibal, are you drunk?”  
Price was giggling and Beverly shot him a cold look.  
“High. I was drugged. We should make love, “ he said and Will blushed.  
This was most unusual.  
“Your power over me is absolute, my own. I would like to reign superior over your posterior. You should have a homo superior in your interior.”  
“Hannibal..no,” said Will. “Not here.”  
“I am a serial killer and I love you,” said Hannibal in his native tongue.  
“What did he say?” asked Jack.  
“It was in his native language. I don’t speak it,” sighed Will.  
“You will learn it. I shall teach it to you and we shall dance naked in the fields..”  
“Oh God,” said Will. “Please don’t..”  
“We should be lovers,” said Lecter and kissed Will passionately. Then he fainted.  
Beverly sighed and Jack gave Will an odd look.  
“Oh shit,” said Will. “Oh holy hell..”  
“He likes you,” said Price. 

*  
The following day they met for a session as usual.  
“How are you?” asked Will.  
“I’m fine,” said Lecter in his usual calm way.  
“Did you..mean what you said?”  
“Or was it the drug? No. I meant all of it.”  
“Oh. I care for you too.”  
“I know.”  
“You kissed me,” said Will. “Will you do it again?”  
“Yes,” said Lecter and leant in to do so. He would have to thank his patient who had drugged him instead of eating him. Possibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: Hannibal gets exposed to some substance that renders him a little too open and talkative. Just wildly out of character for someone who is normally very reserved and dignified.  
> Queue everyone's horror/amusement when he starts waxing poetic about Will's many, many virtues.
> 
> They can either be in an established relationship or just Hannibal pining over Will.  
> Will can be present for this or on his way to pick up Hannibal while everyone else gets an earful. 
> 
> Would love if Katz/Zeller/Price were trying to record this 'for posterity' - only to be stopped by Alana and/or Jack. 
> 
> Bonus+ if Hannibal makes a slapping motion with his hand while listing all the reasons he loves Will's butt. 
> 
> ++ if Hannibal confesses to being a cannibal multiple times but that part is in Lithuanian and nobody understands what he's saying.


End file.
